


Stuck together with all our flaws

by thisdamndesire



Series: Robron Week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Different Worlds, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Robron Week, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: AU: Aaron and Robert meet in totally different circumstances, they both end up stuck in a lift in their apartment block. Wrote for "Different Worlds" in Robron Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for "Different Worlds" day of Robron Week!  
> Their stories are alternate canon with a spin.  
> I'm very proud of this so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (ps. there's a treat at the end for all you lovely readers <3)

Aaron entered the lobby of the building after parking his car in his own space, he just wanted to get home into his flat, his modern far too expensive, far too flashy flat (he won’t call it an apartment) on the tenth floor of a high rise housing block. He was knackered. Working 9-5 in a luxury car dealership garage isn’t how he imagined his life to end up. Surprising it was for the better. After returning home from France after the break up of his and professional rugby player boyfriend Ed’s relationship he didn’t take back to village life.  
  
Getting his job back at his family’s garage as a mechanic was fine enough. Having a one night stand with his idiot colleagues’ brother wasn’t his finest moment. He was lonely, drunk and gagging for it. But it wasn’t worth loosing his job over it one bit. Ross didn’t take too kind to the thought of Aaron being anywhere near Finn so punched Aaron. Aaron wasn’t letting him get away with laying into him so within moments they were seriously violent. Debbie having to separate them and Aaron accidentally punching his own cousin in her face. Her telling both men to get lost and to not come back. Finn wasn’t even a decent shag. The earth didn’t move but he knew he had to.  
  
The look on Aaron’s face the next morning returning from the shop with milk for a cuppa (he’d have to scrimp and save now which meany none of Bob’s Café hot drinks for him now he was unemployed) when he saw Ross in his overalls still working as a mechanic at the garage. Unbelievable. He learnt the reason his cousin Debbie sacked him and not Ross was mainly the fact she was having an affair with him while being engaged to his brother Pete. Ross gave her an ultimatum, don’t sack me or Pete finds out.  
  
Aaron initially was pissed off at Debbie’s lack of family loyalty but couldn’t stand to work with such an arsehole any longer. Aaron wasn’t a gossip. He loved Debbie in his own way and wasn’t bothered about outing the affair. He did feel kinda bad for Pete. He seemed nice enough quite boring but didn’t deserve to be cheated on. Debbie offered for Aaron to work until he found something else. Aaron told her to fuck off.  
  
Aaron was looking for anything to do with cars really. It is his second language, his passion and to be honest, all he was really good at. He wasn’t against the idea of moving away for a job either. As much as me loved his Mum now, living with her at the pub was overbearing, intense and quite frankly, a nightmare. He saw a vacancy for sales at a luxury car dealership in Leeds. So he went for it and applied. He suddenly had visions of moving to Leeds and actually having a life.  
  
With Adam in prison for up to 9 months and Victoria now getting on with her life, Aaron did feel like a spare part with nothing to do. Having his Mum “peck his head” about where he was going and if there was anyone special in his life. Plus seeing so many loved up couples around all of a sudden just really pissed him off. When it came to love Aaron was private, it wasn’t that he was ashamed. He was definitely okay with being gay now, he never was gonna be head of a gay pride march anytime soon but he wasn’t afraid of people knowing, because let’s face it, everyone around here knew. He actually found now that if he met new people and they assumed he was straight, you know by default. He found it irritating and correcting them immediately and he never thought he’d feel like that either.     
  
He never thought he’d get an interview never mind actually get the job. He knew he wasn’t exactly amazing with people and his past doesn’t look fantastic on paper or when he said it out loud. He was extremely honest about his criminal record, he’d had to be, if not they’d find out anyway and then he’d look like a “prized bell-end.” He should’ve really looked at the bottom for jobs but he wanted to aim high, make it worth it. Worth leaving home for. Yes it was intense and miles away from what he was used to, garage work and the odd jobs in hotels over in France, but the money was brilliant, what he could do with it.  
  
Aaron really wanted this chance, the chance, he’d get to drive around in one of the cars which he’d never be able to any other way, plus they were impressed with his mechanic skills which could answer customers questions better than someone with ‘just’ a business degree. They were excited for him to join their team and told him that if he worked hard, hit his targets and gave the right attitude he’d have a job for life. The manager gave him time to find somewhere to live before starting, he kept in regular contact and Aaron was very excited to start his new life his new career.    
  
Telling Chas was difficult, she knew him and Ross had had a fight and Debbie had sacked them both and of course she was in when Aaron had spied Ross at work like nothing had gone on. Aaron “effing” and blinding, the air was very blue at that point in time. But of course when Aaron had found out the truth he couldn’t tell Chas what with her big gob Pete would know his Fiancée was having it away with his brother by tea time.  
  
Chas offered to come along to Leeds with him to his flat viewings. He thought that was a bit too much, not even Paddy wanted to intervene and that’s saying quite something. For him at 23, this is something he should be doing on his own. As long as he had somewhere to kip, maybe not definitely have a lad or several over, decent running water and a kitchen to serve up microwave and takeaway meals and room for a big telly, he would be happy. Bless her though he had thought, he’d only just come back, ‘came home’ and he was off again. Though he thought ‘a least it’s only Leeds not France and I’m in a better place now, I’m not in a loveless relationship, I may still be virtually alone again but I’m free, healthy and happy.’  
  
The first 3 months of his new job and life in Leeds had gone brilliantly. He had honestly made friends. Had colleagues over, spent evenings in bars and restaurants actually enjoying himself and then taking the party back to his colleagues’ homes. He felt the most normal he’d ever been in his whole life. They saw him for who he is now and not for his past. Some knew more than others and he was fine with that. But he missed Adam desperately and knew that his stay at “Her Majesty’s Pleasure” did help him make the decision to move to the city and better his life at lot easier. Aaron was buzzing for Adam to be released and then free of his curfew, they were going to go for it big style. Have a proper boys weekend involving beer, pizza, kebabs, more beer and not much else.  
  
———  
  
Aaron had pressed the button to call the lift down and was now just waiting. A tall, blonde man arrived a few moments later and stood about a foot apart from Aaron, also waiting for the lift to arrive. He nodded at Aaron as he saw the button was illuminated, to show that he had pressed to call for the lift. They didn't wait long the doors opened and chimes played to alert them, they both knew to wait in case anyone steeped out. At this moment no one did, the lift was empty. He signalled with his arm to offer Aaron to step into the lift first.  
  
"Cheers." Aaron replied to the offer.  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Which floor?" Aaron asked the blonde stranger.  
  
"Ninth, please." He replied.  
  
Aaron pressed the number 9 button for the stranger and then the number 10 button for himself, his flat on the tenth floor. Aaron smiled at him not expecting to be in his company for long. People wanting to leave would wait for the another lift to head down to the exit lobby and not wish to travel up many floors to have to wait to go back down. Aaron certainly didn't mind the view while on his way up home. The stranger was a very attractive man and clearly took pride in his appearance.  
  
He like Aaron was smartly dressed. He clearly had a good job also. But this man had taken it to another level. He was suited and booted in maroon. Not your average shade but then this wasn't your average man. This was Robert Sugden. A name once heard and then never forgotten.  
  
———  
  
Robert wasn't always immaculately dressed. He had grown up on a farm after all. And then being exiled out of his home, his childhood village, all he'd over known against his own will at just 19. All he had was a old banger of a car, half a tank of petrol and some measly belongings. He got to London hoping to find some ambition but he soon realised that money wasn't a luxury it was a necessity much more than in a Yorkshire village. All he had known was farm work and the basics of mechanics. His dreams of a high paid computing career had died because getting his leg over had took priority. That would not get him far, he thought. There were no farms in London and any garages wouldn't take him on without actual qualifications. He began working in a greasy spoon cafe and sleeping in his car. He persuaded the daughter of the cafe owner to let him use their shower first thing. Mainly because she was sixteen, smitten and Robert was good with his hands, tongue and other parts of his body. He got to sleep in an actual bed one night. But because he was exhausted he over slept and was caught by the boss and thrown out onto the street in just his boxers. He had managed to nick her "piggy bank" which was brimming with twenties so he had enough petrol to head back up north. Manchester he thought. He could have some serious fun up there. But he'd need to be savvy and better behaved if he wanted to make a go if it all alone.  
  
Another city, another cafe. Robert could probably make fried egg or bacon sandwiches in his sleep now but he wasn't too bothered for now. It was giving him enough money now to actually sleep somewhere okay now and not his car. He had flat mates who were decent and who actually liked and care about him, Josh and Matilda. He promised himself he wasn't going to cause any problems this time give himself a fresh start, turn over a new leaf. Except he made it very difficult for himself by finding them both attractive and thinking which one he could bed first.  
  
But back during the first few weeks of living in Manchester, kipping in a hostel while he looked for a better set up. Robert had properly explored the side of him that he was yet to. His first taste of his apparent bisexuality was back at home, the summer of 2001. He was grieving for his Mother. He should've really had counselling for that. But with a Dad like Jack Sugden, things like that weren't brought up. Not for the manly farm man. Except things were over before they even begun, a few kisses that's all he got and then an forgettable "leathering" off his Dad.  
   
One night Robert headed for Canal Street to explore the unknown. He was so scared it was turning him on already. He had to accept that being the real Robert was like a diet, relationships and anything meaningful he'd have to be with girls because they were the ones he really found attractive. But being with men, was just a treat and nothing more than scratching an itch and the need will be over for a while once it's over. Like eating a big piece of cake every now and again.  
  
He got really drunk to steady his nerves and his first sexual experience with a man was in a nightclub toilet with a complete stranger. He didn't know how it was mean to make him feel, but it didn't make him feel good about himself put it that way. It didn't scratch and itch it just made him more itchy and irritated so he did it again and again and again. Until it made him feel really good about himself. Until he moved in with Josh and Matilda.  
  
Josh was openly gay but not a "screaming queen" as Robert had pointed out the first time he had met him, moving in. He sounded far too much like Jack Sugden for his own liking so promised himself he would never talk like that again. Robert was good at breaking promises.  
  
Now Robert would occasionally go out on the gay scene with Josh but only making out to be friendly. He had to act like he'd never been in some of these venues before. But Josh could see right through him. That night they ended up in bed together. It was just them in as Matilda had gone home to Bath for the weekend. Robert as smug as he was for bedding half of housemates that he fancied. Or just half his housemates in general. He couldn't help feel disgusted at himself for it being Josh first. He was coming across gay in his own eyes, which of course. He was not.  
  
He felt offended when Josh said he didn't want "that" to happen again and Robert wasn't "anything extraordinary" in bed. Except they did again, again and again. Anytime Matilda was working, away again or out somewhere with her own friends. Josh's Dad died and he returned home for several weeks as unlike Robert and Jack, Josh and his Dad had a fantastic relationship. While he was away the sexual tension between Robert and Matilda could not stop burning and the pair acted on it too many times. Robert felt accomplished and knew women were what he wanted. During this time he had left the cafe and was working as an Admin at a local gym, but awkwardly sleeping with 2 of the personal trainers, one female and one male. Oh dear Robert. He needed to get out of there, when the perfect job popped up. Something made him knew this was going to be a game a life changer. He said his goodbyes to Josh and Matilda saying they'd been the best flat mates ever and smugly knowing that they didn't know he'd had them both.    
  
His new project was in farming machinery and he was back in Yorkshire. He started off just as the tea boy, but finally his computer experience and persistence had payed off. Charming his way through the initial interview. The boss Mr White or Lawrence as everyone else at the firm called him wasn't a pushover and Robert could sense very early on that he didn't suffer fools gladly. He knew he'd have to behave himself finally if he was going to make this and his life work finally. Lawrence saw that Robert had potential. And gave him as he called it "your one and only chance".  
  
Robert got the vibe that Lawrence was very fond of him and played his to his own advantage very nicely. But he wasn't going to go there at all, not even a tiny bit. Okay, maybe a tiny bit, flirting was your best friend to get what you want when you really won't lower yourself. He'd have to be careful, very careful as the 2 daughters were very easy on the eye and just like Manchester, Robert liked both and couldn't decide which daughter he wanted to bed first, because he wanted both. To cut the story short, he did bed them both and the gap between liaisons was very small indeed. He wined and dined the older of the sisters, Chrissie, she was brunette, sophisticated and mature. And just had his wicked way with the younger Rebecca or Bex "as in sex" the blonde, wayward out of control but having fun with it daughter.  
  
He carried on having a double life if you like with both sisters, enjoying the finer things in life with Chrissie and doing trashy "but expensive" trashy things with Bex. He loved every second of it. But he knew he'd had to stop sooner rather than later and that's when Bex offered him an around the world year with her, just the two of them. He turned her down. He wanted to have his cake and eat it. He wanted this job for life. He wanted money, a classy lady on his arm who gave him freedom, enough freedom to sleep with anybody else he wanted and she'd never find out. He took her to her favourite restaurant, a French place, he'd bought a diamond, he got down on one knee and proposed. She said yes. They married the following Spring in Mexico. Bex was a no show, claiming she had shingles and was stuck in Thailand but Robert knew why. She really was hung up on him. Stupid girl.  
  
They had been married for a year now and lived in a grand mansion in a picturesque Yorkshire setting. Far away from his own life, in class and not geography. So why was Robert heading up to the ninth floor of a high rise complex? This was his secret. He owned this apartment, first from  embezzling money from the business when he started as tea boy, cleverly of course. But then gaining it as he moved up the ranks and married into it. This was his double life den. Where he'd indulge in one night stands, risky and illegal business' and rent it out on Airbnb for a killing when he was satisfied at work and at home. Right now he was quite satisfied and this was purely legit Airbnb business for the weekend party animal drinkers and not for his own pleasure. Or that's what he thought anyway.    
  
———  
  
Aaron and Robert were just standing in the lift as it was moving up through the floors, nothing extraordinary happening when all of a sudden... The lift jerked. The sounds started sounding and it came to a stop.  
  
"Oh fucking great." Aaron yelled as he angrily pressed the 9th and 10th floor buttons again and again and then tried the doors open button for luck. Something he'd clearly ran out of.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're stuck here then." Robert responded.  
  
"Wow, really? I'd have never guessed!" Aaron replied, sarcastically.  
  
Robert just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Try the attention button, you'll get through to someone and they'll send out someone to fix this and get us out of here." Robert suggested.  
  
"Right, yeah. Good idea, sorry." Aaron thankfully apologised. There was no point pissing off the bloke you're stuck in a lift with after all.  
  
Robert just laughed softly. Aaron pressed the call for attention button and waited to speak to someone.  
  
"Hi, yeah. We're stuck." Aaron said, unsure of really what to say. Why was he closer to the lift buttons? He thought.  
  
"Hello, How many of there is you?" A lady asked.  
  
"2, just me and another bloke." Aaron replied.  
  
"Right. Are you's both okay?" She asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine..." Aaron turned around and mouthed to Robert "Are you okay?" To which he nodded, softly laughing again. "Yeah, we're both okay."  
  
"Great, love. Help shouldn't be too long. What's you're name, darling?" She asked.  
  
"It's Aaron."  
  
Robert was glad to get his name. He looked like an Aaron. He didn't get when people said that people look like their names, but Aaron looked strong, well built and attractive. It seemed to fit.  
  
"Right Aaron, just take care, if either of you were to take ill, please make sure we are informed and we'll make you a higher priority. Okay? Thanks, bye for now." She ended the call.  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and exhaled.  
  
"Well seen as we're going to be in here a while, better pass the time or something. Nice to meet you Aaron, I'm Robert." Robert started and held his hand out for Aaron to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet ya Robert." Aaron accepted his handshake and smiled at him.  
  
The handshake went on maybe moments too long, eye contact and smiles definitely lingered. This was going to be interesting they both thought.  
  
"So, three famous people, dead or alive, you'd want to be stuck in a lift with?" Robert asked.  
  
"Ha, what's this then, an ice breaker?" Aaron replied, confused.  
  
"Call it what you like. Just making conversation like I said, to pass the time. You look like a very interesting bloke Aaron." Robert answered, flirting.  
  
"Right okay... Ooh tough, but off the top of my head: Steven Gerrard, Muhammad Ali and Eminem." Aaron responded.  
  
"Ooh so you're a sports fan and street then." Robert replied.  
  
"Street? God you're down with the kids aren't ya, Grandad." Aaron laughed.  
   
"Watch it, you wouldn't want that beautiful face of yours rearranging, would you?" Robert teased.  
  
Aaron was taken aback and widened his eyes at Robert's comment. "That beautiful face of yours." Was Robert flirting? Aaron noticed he too was a very good looking bloke. Not necessarily his type, or did he even have a type? He had a boyish charm, good skin, freckled, smooth with a sharp, defined jawline. Messy blonde hair and turquoise eyes, lighter and calmer looking than his own.  
  
"As if. So what about you?" Aaron smirked.  
  
"What about me?" Robert was confused.  
  
"You're stuck in a lift, ha boom. 3 famous people... Who would ya pick?" Aaron asks smiling.  
  
"Oh, erm - Richard Branson, Stephen King and Stan Lee." Robert replied. You just knew he'd answered this many time before. It's just slipped off his tongue beautifully.      
"Interesting. So you're a bit of a nerd then?" Aaron smirked and winked.  
  
"A nerd but very proud of it." Robert replied just as proud as he meant it.    
  
"So we've done the cliche. What's next?" Aaron wondered.  
  
"Well that's easy. What's your story?" Robert asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Aaron was confused.  
  
"Tell me about yourself. I'm a stranger so just only tell me what you want me to know or make it all up, I don't care either way. It isn't gonna make me like you any less, put it that way.” Robert flirted shamelessly.  
  
Aaron couldn't believe it, Robert really was flirting. He didn't know if it was the lack of fresh air coming in or Robert himself but this lift really was starting get get very warm very quickly.  
  
"We should sit, at least make ourselves vaguely comfortable." Aaron suggested.  
  
"What? Sit on this floor?" Robert asked looking disgusted.  
  
"No I'll just magic some deck chairs out of thin air! What do you think?" Aaron replied sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, it's just a bit, no scrap that, very grubby." Robert replied looking down, disgusted.  
  
"Yeah true. It rained before, so the floor is a bit wet and mucky. Oh and someone has bound to have pissed in here." Aaron laughed.  
  
"What? Even in a classy complex like this." Robert wondered looking even more disgusted.  
  
"Of course. When ya need to go ya need to go!" Aaron teased.  
  
"So you're telling me that people can not wait until they get up home to have a slash?" Robert questioned.  
  
"Well not if they were stuck for god knows how long like we currently are." Aaron replied making it very obvious.  
  
"Fair enough. So if you needed a piss, you'd just drop your kecks right here, right now?" Robert wondered, smirking and fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"As if. Reckon I have once or twice in here though when I've had a skinful though." Aaron cheekily confessed.  
  
Robert patted his suit pockets.  
  
"Oh, good job I've not got any sneaky scotch in here then." Robert smirked.  
  
"That's a shame, mate. You gonna brave it then?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yeah I think I will. I'll take a chance. Just because it's you." Robert replied, really wanting Aaron to know he was very interested.  
  
Aaron smirked. Feeling very happy to be here and comfortable in Robert's company. There definitely was a connection between the two of them. Robert knew he'd pushed it enough and Aaron was responding very well. He wasn't uncomfortable, so didn't seem homophobic. He hoped it was his lucky day and Aaron was interested. Aaron didn't know exactly what he was dealing with, but there was one thing he was sure of, he was very curious about Robert.  
  
The pair slid down the mirrored wall of the lift and sat on the disgusting floor, placing their hands on their own knees trying to get as comfortable as they could remaining a few inches apart although both men wanted a closer bond.  
  
"So back to before we digressed. What's your story Aaron?" Robert quizzed.  
  
"Erm, I guess, I work in sales." Aaron started.  
  
"ASDA, Tesco, oh I know - The Co-op?!" Robert joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, haha hilarious. No Mercedes Benz actually. At the garage near the industrial estate past the roundabout." Aaron answered smugly.  
  
"Wow, no way. How did you get there. Have you got a degree?" Robert asked, feeling jealous that he was promoting and selling tractors for a living and had very little education or qualifications and this random man had his dream.  
  
"God no. I actually was a mechanic, at home and did bits in France too." Aaron replied.  
  
"A mechanic? No way, small world. I was once too, well if you could even call me that. My Dad bought me a garage and I kinda pissed about and didn't do what I was meant to. Oops." Robert responded.  
  
"Your Dad bought you a garage?! Mate, that would've been my dream, to run my own business and have that kind of investment. Why'd you piss about with such an amazing opportunity like that?"  
  
Aaron was curious. Yeah he knew it, this poncy bloke was born into money, didn't like was he was given so threw it away. Must be nice, eh, Aaron thought.  
  
"I discovered girls didn't I? Spent more time having my wicked way in the backs of cars than actually fixing them." Robert replied smugly, yet again.  
  
But he quickly realised he didn't have to put up a front with Aaron if he actually wanted a chance with him. This was the one opportunity he could be totally himself, in this lift. Flirting with the most gorgeous man he'd seen in a long time. And he goes and does that, makes out he's attracted to women. Which of course he is one hundred, no fifty percent. But he should've let on that he was very interested in Aaron, now the flirting was probably rendered useless and he might've lost the already very slim chance of getting what he wanted.  
  
Aaron was gutted. It had been so long since he'd had any male attention that he was now imagining it. Wow, how sad. Of course Robert wasn't gay. It's just wishful thinking yet again from Aaron. The sooner this lift is fixed and he can get up home for the ground to swallow him up to die of embarrassment the better.  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense." Aaron replied, sadly.    
  
"So what took you to France then?" Robert asked.  
  
"Oh I got into a bit of bother, well me and a mate did, so I went over there for a bit." Aaron responded.  
  
"What both you and your mate." Robert wondered.  
  
"Err yeah." Aaron lied. He wasn't going to tell him about Ed now, just to save his embarrassment.  
  
"So your car skills and being well travelled must've helped you with this job then?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yeah, I never expected to get it, but they took a chance on me and I'm dead glad they did." Aaron replied actually smiling a bit now. He was proud at how far he'd came.  
   
"So do you drive a one? Perks of the job?" Robert wondered.  
  
"Oh yeah, kinda the reason I was looking for them sorta jobs. Better than the trolleys at ASDA!" Aaron teased.  
  
"Nice one. So what do you drive?" Robert asked very interested.    
  
"C Class." Aaron replied smugly, biting his lip and tilting his head from side to side looking very proud of himself.  
  
“Ah excellent. I mean I’m more of an Audi bloke myself.” Robert dropped.  
  
"Oh yeah? An A4 man are ya?" Aaron asked, generally interested. He adored cars after all.  
  
"No not exactly, erm an R8." Robert replied, he suddenly wasn't bothered now about his affluent and extravagant lifestyle. He just wanted Aaron.      
  
"Fucking hell! You win the lottery or something? Aren't they at least a hundred grand?" Aaron was in shock.  
  
"Yeah, but no, not lottery win I guess just perks of my own job. My Father in Law got me a good deal." Robert replied. Realising he again made a mistake if he had any chance of having something with Aaron.  
  
"Decent, so you're married then? 'Cause I don't see you wearing a ring." Aaron asked, gutted from the pit of his stomach, to his heart and up to his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's her family's business. I've been there a few years now. Met her, took her on a few dates and the rest is history. The boss, her old man didn't initially jump for joy exactly but things are okay now. I must've forgot to put my ring back on after my shower, or something. Oh but we aren't exactly... exclusive." Robert opened up, but ended on a lie.       
  
“Oh, so what. Do you have an open marriage or something?” Aaron asked, curious and more hopeful that this wasn’t his imagination and their meeting could go somewhere.  
  
“Yeah, that’s exactly it. More like a marriage of convenience. I’m a nice bit of young totty on her arm and I get everything I want.” Robert made up. The lies came so easily as usual.  
  
“Wow. What a compromise.” Aaron commented thinking Robert really was a player and did his wife really get what she wanted.  
  
“It works for us.” Robert replied. Yeah it worked for them because Chrissie was oblivious.  
  
“So do you both live here?” Aaron wondered.  
  
“God no! We have a mansion in the countryside. This is just mine, where I partake in my own business and pleasures.” Robert answered.  
  
“Of course, a mansion. You wouldn’t put up with a studio you can’t swing a cat in.” Aaron bit back.  
  
“I rather like my studio apartment as it’s mine. Just mine.” Robert defended himself.  
  
“So what’s it tonight then, business or pleasure?” Aaron asked, wondering if he was wasting his time after all.  
  
“Business. Airbnb, I’ve got a couple staying for the weekend. I make a killing, much more than renting it out.” Robert replied.  
  
“And you know it’s free when you want to misbehave.” Aaron added.  
  
“Exactly.” Robert smirked.  
  
"So what, you have fun up here when you're not doing 'business' and the misses never finds out? Or do you go home and fill her in with all the sordid details?" Aaron wonders.  
  
"She knows I do it, but she'd rather not know when and she doesn't even know about this place, nobody does." Robert replies.  
  
"Okay, so you're the ultimate man of mystery, secrets and lies then?" Aaron labels Robert.  
  
"I guess, in a nutshell." Robert agreed.  
  
"And you have fun do you? You're happy?" Aaron quizzes.  
  
"Yeah, I have fun. But you know what? I reckon me and you could have some serious 'fun'." Robert was ruthless and went in for the kill.  
  
"And what makes you so confident that I would be interested in 'fun' with you?" Aaron responded, but being flirty, so glad he was getting close to what he wanted.  
  
"I saw ya, flirting. I feel this connection between me and you Aaron, that I haven't never felt before. I'm right though, aren't I? I'm not barking up the wrong tree? You are interested in me.. me?"  Robert confessed.  
  
Aaron mimicked Robert "I feel this connection between me and you Aaron, that I haven't never felt before. Oh yeah of course, 'cause you've never done this before!" Aaron jibed.  
  
"I've never been stuck in the lift with the most gorgeous man I've seen in a very long time, no. You haven't answered my question." Robert replied.  
  
"You think I'm gorgeous? Me, actual me. Gorgeous?" Aaron blushed.      
  
"Yeah I do. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Robert asked.  
  
"I guess, I don't think I'm anything special. But yeah, you're right. I'm gay and I am interested in you. I thought you were flirting then I thought it was me imagining it, but I feel this connection too." Aaron confessed. Exhaling gently, closing his eyes, finally biting and licking his lips.  
  
Robert stared at Aaron taking him in, his looks, his emotions and his feelings. He hated that he had lied he hadn't even got what he wanted yet but he felt terrible. He'd dug his hole far too deep now and the waiting in anticipation was agonising. So he gave in and turned his neck, moved in and kissed Aaron gently first them adding more passion but could not bring himself to continue. What was wrong with him? He was a compulsive liar already. Aaron was a total stranger but he felt more than that to him already and he couldn't face lying to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.  
  
"I.. I can't." Robert replied.  
  
"How come?" Aaron seemed hurt.  
  
"All that, was a pack of lies." Robert confessed.  
  
"All of it?" Aaron responded.  
  
"No, not all of it. I know I said to you make it up if you want and maybe you did..." Robert replied.  
  
"I didn't. Except I didn't go to France with my mate, I went with my boyfriend, at the time. But that turned to shit and I don't really believe in love now." Aaron confessed.  
  
"Right well. So I am married, but it's not an open marriage. My wife has no idea that I sleep with other women... and men behind her back." Robert admitted.  
  
"Why did you say all that then?" Aaron asked, calmly. It's like he was head over heels already and believing any excuse.  
  
"Normally, I'm in a bar, or away on a conference. People don't know me, they'll never know me I can just be whoever I want to, do whatever I want to and then it's back to 'normal' and it'll never creep back up on me again. Until the next time, someone new, exciting and rinse and repeat again and again. I liked you the moment I saw you and you seemed to flirt too and there was a connection but it was too late, I'd already said too much, like I always do to prove I'm 'normal'. You're not gonna want anything to do with me now, are you?" Robert opened up and asked Aaron. Who had moved to face him, nodding as he took it all in.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Yeah it's not ideal. But we could have some fun. That'll be all it is. Yeah it's seriously fucking messed up. But do you want to know something?" Aaron replied.  
  
"What?" Robert asked in response.  
  
"I think we both are. Messed up." Aaron responded.  
  
Robert nodded, he definitely didn't disagree.  
  
"You, using your wife as cover up stopping you from doing what really want and being who you really are?" Aaron continued.    
  
"A cover up? I'm not covering anything up, yes I'm married to a woman and I love her. Yeah it might seem fucked up that I love her but I screw other people, some I don't even get their names. But I actually hadn't done it for ages. Me and her had been great recently. Until I had to get stuck in here with you." Robert yelled.  
  
"Oh so this is my fault that you lied?" Aaron replied angrily and confused.  
  
"No, of course not. Look, I'm bisexual, who's clearly bored easily. Yeah I'm probably really not doing any favours for 'us' living up to the stereotype. But... shit happens. I've never actually said those two words to anyone before either, so there you go." Robert confessed.  
  
“Okay. I still want this. Just for now, fuck whatever happens after.” Aaron replied. Their eyes made contact once again, this time stronger.  
  
He reached across and put his hands on Roberts face and they began to passionately kiss. Hands going under suit jackets and shirts, breathing getting faster, panting, quiet moans of pleasure when...  
  
The lift jerked again and the sound sounded just like when it stopped initially.  
  
"Hello, workman..."  
  
The men pulled a part and off from each other adjusting their clothes and made sure they looked presentable and not that they were in the throws of passion just moments before being rudely interrupted by the man come to save them.  
   
———  
  
The lift had been fixed and restored to its former glory. Both men clearly wanting this to continue upstairs.  
  
“So, tenth floor, yeah?” Robert suggested.  
  
“Haven’t you got business to attend to?” Aaron quizzed.  
  
“They don’t arrive until the morning. Was just giving the place the once over and losing myself in some Xbox or a film. More important things though we’ve got to go back to where we left off haven't we? That fun we planned on having. Pleasure over business every time.” Robert responded softly and then winking.  
  
Aaron smiled biting his lip again.  
  
The lift arrived at the tenth floor and the two men stepped out.  
  
“I’ll lead the way then, excuse the mess, I wasn’t expecting company.” Aaron replied.  
  
“I want you on every surface possible. I wont even be looking at the mess.” Robert answered huskily.  
They quickly stepped to Aaron apartment. Him fumbling and dropping his keys from pure nervousness and excitement. Finally opening the door. it’s like they jumped into the apartment, shut the door and began passionately kissing desperately, eager and messier than in the lift. Aaron led the way backwards towards his bedroom.  
  
Yes this was messed up, severely. He’d done one night stands, but nothing as intense as this. Robert confessed he didn’t do anything more than once. It was too risky and is bored easily. Aaron was just focussing on now. But he hoped after they’d both reached where they wanted to from this encounter Robert would be unable to resist.

The amazing Daniela aka. [smugfacesuggle](https://smugfacesuggle.tumblr.com/) did this incredible drawing to go with the fic. Please like and reblog on Tumblr xxx

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr [thisdamndesire](https://thisdamndesire.tumblr.com/tagged/*robronweek). I also have Robron Week gifsets running! xo


End file.
